


Just Your Stereotypical Coffee Shop AU

by flimsylies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Coffeeshop AU, College AU, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Jean is kind of a dick, Language Kink, M/M, eren isn't much better though, french!Jean, jean is actually a hipster he's just in denial, turkish!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsylies/pseuds/flimsylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean never was good at change, so what happens when this new person comes in and changes everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Stereotypical Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patitotitap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitotitap/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where lines overlap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135382) by [burlesquecomposer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesquecomposer/pseuds/burlesquecomposer). 



> This is my Valentine's Day gift to the most perfect girl on the planet, Patty. It's a complete surprise to her, so hopefully she'll love it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this sucks a lot, I've never been big into SnK stuff that doesn't involve Erwin. This is my valiant effort.

            You’ve been coming to this coffee shop with your friends for years. You always end up here, at Maria’s, to work on your homework, and to have Armin help you with your Calculus work. You guys have the class, and he inevitably knows more about it than you do. You never understand anything in the godforsaken class, but it’s okay because he always does.

 

            When you woke up this morning, it felt like a normal day. When you went through your classes, it still felt entirely insignificant, just like every other day this semester. But when you get to Maria’s at 3 o’ clock, just like every other Friday, you notice someone new at the table. He’s sitting next to Armin, with dark brown hair and bright teal eyes that contradict his tanned, olive complexion. He looks way too under dressed for the weather outside, he’s in only a hoodie, while you’re in two shirts, a pea coat, a hat, with your scarf wrapped tightly around your face.

 

            You walk in, trying to feign ignorance of the stranger as you go straight to getting your coffee. You order a small Americano in a venti cup with three and a half inches of extra hot steamed breve, yeah it’s picky, but you know what you like. You wait a few minutes, watching the barista carefully (she’s used to you, though, so she never messes it up) before happily taking your drink to the table.

 

            You sit down and pull out a handful of truvia out of your pocket to put them in the coffee. You continue to ignore everyone as you put in approximately 13 truvia packets and take a sip. “Ahhh” You sigh pleasantly as you situate yourself comfortably into the chair and look at everyone. They’re all looking at you with wide eyes filled with confusion. “What.” You say, indignant look creeping onto your face.

 

            “Jean, this is Eren. He just transferred to the college. He used to live here when we were younger, he’s Mikasa’s brother. He was an exchange student in Turkey for the past semester. We didn’t realize he was back for the semester until I ran into him after one of my classes earlier today.” Armin says, you still don’t understand why they were looking at you as if you did something abnormal, so you tell him as much.

 

            “Well, we thought you’d want to introduce yourself to this new person. He’s familiar to all of us, because we grew up here, but since you’re at this college from out of the country—“ He replies before he’s cut off by the other boy, “Where are you from? Why are you in Germany instead of whatever country you’re from?” You look at him skeptically, sipping your drink from slightly over your scarf, mentally thinking how you need to take the scarf off before you get coffee on it.

 

            You set your drink down and start to unwrap your scarf as you answer him, “I am from France, Strasbourg to be exact, which is right on the border of France and Germany, not even forty-five minutes away from the school. I am going here because this is the closest art school to home, and my parents did not want me going too far from home. They needed me to be able to come home on a weekend if they have a fancy meeting or something that they need me to show up to.” You finish your little rant and realize none of the people at this table truly know where you are from.

 

            His mouth drops, and you remember how your French accent comes out when you speak for long periods of time, another thing you don’t do very often. “Stupid French hipster” you hear him mumble under his breath as he turns back to Armin. You shoot him a death glare before yelling at him, “I am not a hipster, just because I like to dress nicely and am particular about my coffee does not make me a hipster, you stupid Turk…and I’m only half French. _Je suis aussi à moitié Allemand!”_ You always deteriorate into French when you get angry, and no one here has ever heard you speak French before either.

 

            “Sorry.” You mumble as you slouch into your chair and sip your coffee angrily. They’re all staring at you, and it’s making you really nervous, so you just look down at your coffee and ignore them all.

 

            After a few seconds of awkward silence, Armin breaks the silence. “So, Eren. What are you majoring in? It’s been a while since we’ve heard from you, you kinda fell off the face of the Earth. How was Turkey? You were staying with your Mom’s family, right?” Eren still looks thrown off, kind of staring at you. “Y—yeah. I was staying with my mom’s parents in Erzurum. It was mostly just to learn more about my family history on my mom’s side. They taught me some Turkish, too. My mom used to speak it around me when I was younger, but it was overruled by the German that I heard everywhere. I picked it up pretty quickly, and enjoyed being around my family, but it’s nice to be home. I missed you guys.”

 

            He doesn’t stop staring at you until he says that he missed them, because then he looks at Armin, and smiles. When he smiles, his already bright, teal eyes, get even brighter. “That’s really cool, Eren! I am glad you’re back, though. I’m sure your mom is glad too, especially since Mikasa is living on campus. Are you living on campus too, or staying at home?” This back and forth goes on for a little while, and you kind of zone out, falling in love with his eyes.

 

            “Hey! Hipster! Back to Earth. Seriously, what are you even thinking about?” You hear Eren shout from across the table. You really don’t like him, and yet you really fucking like him. Well, you like the thought of him on his knees. You chuckle to yourself, a slight smirk on your lips, before you realize he’s still trying to get your attention. You instantly drop the smile and exchange it for a scowl.

 

            Instead of replying to him, you get up and just stalk off to the bathroom, muttering, _“Ich gehe zum toilette”_ and shuffling towards the back to the bathroom. You don’t know what it is about this stupid boy, he infuriates you, but he’s also incredibly attractive. You don’t actually know that because you refuse to be attracted to some lowlife like him.

 

            You fuck around in the bathroom, muttering to yourself in French, while trying to relax. You don’t want to constantly be such a grouch, even if you are pretty constantly a grouch.

 

            On your way out, you literally run into the new boy. You notice he’s not much shorter than you, maybe an inch or two. He’s also very muscular, but in a lean way, kind of like yourself. Up close, you can see his eyes, now filled with fire. You think he’s going to hit you or something for running into him, but instead he just pushes you back into the bathroom.

 

            “What the hell, man?! This is a one-person bathroom. I don’t know what you’re into, but I’m definitely not into watching other guys use the toilet.” You say as you try to push past him, but before you can, he leans up and kisses you. You stand there for a minute, not really sure what to do, you haven’t kissed anyone since you left home about a year and a half ago, when you broke up with your boyfriend, until you realize you can pull back.

 

            “The fuck?! We literally JUST MET! I don’t even know your last name! You don’t know mine! We know nothing about each other!” You whisper angrily at him, not sure how to feel about anything at this point. “What do we need to know? My name is Eren Jaeger, I am 20, just spent a year in Turkey, and am friends with all of your friends. Your name is Jean…” He pauses, looking at you expectedly, so you help him out, “Kirschstein” and he continues, “Kirschstein. You can’t be much older or younger than me, since you have all your classes with my friends who are my age. You’re half French, half something else. You speak French ridiculously attractively. You dress like a hipster, drink coffee like a hipster, and dye your hair like a hipster. What else do I need to know?”

 

            You’re fairly pissed at the fact that he keeps calling you a hipster, so while you glare at him, you start to shove him into the door. If he’s going to be a dick, two can play at that game.

 

            You grab his face and start to kiss him as expertly as you can manage, sucking his lower lip into your mouth and biting it roughly before sliding your tongue into his mouth. You notice that his hands start to touch you more, so you lean back, “Hah. You’re practically a blushing bride, aren’t you? You can’t even handle a little kissing before you get hard.” You finish your sentence by thrusting your knee between his legs, confirming your suspicion.

 

            “Sh—shut up! It’s just been a long time, all right?!” He barely manages to get out, voice just above a husky whisper. “I haven’t had sex in over 18 months, I don’t want to hear jack about it being a long time for you. You’re just a little virgin who can’t handle any contact.” You laugh at him. He starts to respond, but you cut him off with a crude kiss. He drops it in favor of kissing you back, and running his hands up and down your back.

 

            You forgot how nice it is to have someone beneath you, practically begging you to do something, maybe you can make something out of this. Suddenly you’re broken from your thoughts by him pushing you slightly backwards.

 

            You don’t go far, but you stop kissing him in exchange for biting down his neck, reveling in the moans you’re pulling from him that you can now hear perfectly. You keep littering bites until you get to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where you bite hard, making him practically squeal above you.

 

            “Fuck. Stop. I’m trying to do something for you, and you’re making it impossible, damnit.” He moans from above you, peaking your interest, so you stop and lean back. “Fine. What do you want to do.” You ask, letting a mask of apathy cover your face. He mutters something, but you don’t hear him as he flips your positions so you’re against the door, a little rougher than you would have done yourself. You raise an eyebrow, but otherwise keeping your apathetic face.

 

            He looks to you for encouragement, but is met with none, so he just quickly slides down to his knees in front of you, and definitely looks just as good as you thought he would. He looks even better as he pulls your hardening cock out of your jeans and proceeds to slide almost all of it into his mouth and throat with one go. _“Baisage”_ You mutter, but otherwise keep your straight face, trying to freak him out as much as you can.

 

            You last a lot less time than you would have liked, because after a few seconds, he has you at full hardness and is taking your entire length down his throat each time. _“Baisage, Eren. Ne s'arrêtent pas.”_ You say as you slide your fingers into his hair and feel him moaning against your cock buried deep in his mouth. You finally look down at him, and notice he’s mostly taken off his pants and boxers, so he’s bare and rubbing his own cock beneath you.

 

            You push him off of you, admittedly, very reluctantly. He looks up at you, lips and face flushed red, with confusion painting his face. God, you’d like to fuck his face some more, but you’d feel guilty about it later.

 

            Before the spit on your dick has time to dry, you pull him up by the collar and wrap your hand around both of your cocks. He thrusts into your hand while his face buries in the crook of your neck, and you hear a moan escape his lips. You start to move your hand and your cock in alternating speeds while you take your other hand and pull his head up to yours.

 

            You quickly start kissing him, nibbling on his lower lip as you increase the speed of your hand and he thrusts against you rapidly, removing the need for you to thrust your own hips. You can hear him moaning into your mouth, and can tell they’re getting more and more desparate, as his thrusts become more erratic.

 

            You’d complain, but you can feel yourself getting closer too. You take your hold on his hair and pull him back, settling your face in the crook of his neck again, and biting hard. He almost immediately comes and lets out a loud and abnormally sexy moan, and you come with him. You let go of his hair, and wrap an arm around his back to hold him against you while you both ride out your orgasms.

 

            You both collapse against the door, him literally falling into your lap. You laugh and look down on him as he replies, “I really didn’t expect all of that from a hard on at you speaking French.” You start to laugh harder as you realize that is exactly where it all began. _“Nous pouvons peut-être essayer cela encore.”_ He shudders in your lap and you whisper again, “I said, maybe we can try this again. What do you say?” He lets out a breathy laugh and nods his head.

 

            “We should probably get back out there, they’re probably getting pretty suspicious. We can exchange numbers out there or something. I can speak French for you any time, but you’re going to have to teach me some Turkish.” And that’s all you say as you both get up to get dressed so you can head back out to your friends.

 

            Maybe this will be a beautiful beginning to a terrible relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> The ethnicities is what was inspired by burlesquecomposer's fic. 
> 
> It is also from [this](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/73031186792/so-i-kinda-fell-in-love-with-this-turkish-eren-and) amazing piece from this lovely lovely artist.
> 
> I hope it's okay that I did it this way.
> 
> Also, I do speak French. I am kinda rusty, so some of the things may not be completely spot on, but  
> "Je suis aussi à moitié Allemand!" means "I am also half German!"  
> "Baisage" means "Fuck"  
> "Ne s'arrêtent pas." means "Do not stop."
> 
> I don't speak German, but my older friend is fluent, so I asked her, and by her translation,  
> "Ich gehe zum toilette" means "I am going to the bathroom."


End file.
